Future Lovers
by xDark-And-Twistyx
Summary: In Highschool Kate and Jack are best friends even though they completley fancy each other. Will they find out the truth and finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A Bunch of 13 year old girls are sat infront of a football field on a typical school afternoon. One of them not completley paying attention to what the others are saying._

"would you kate?" shannon asked  
"huh?" kate turned to them  
"she has so not been listening to us!"  
"no i heard you...yeah i would"  
"you would?" laura looked at steph  
"yeah" kate smiled  
"okay then i dare you to" steph said  
"do what?"  
"i told you she wasnt listening" claire repeated  
"kate are you interested in this football game?" shannon asked  
"aww...leave her alone shes in love" laura put one arm around kate  
"hey shes not the only one!"  
"shut up you guys im not"  
Kate looked over at Jack, he smiled, she smiled back. Jack came over to them. He was a part of their group, so was charlie,sayid and boone.  
"hey girls...kate"  
"hi"

_Jack Shepherd and Kate Austen had been best friends since they were both 3 and 5 years old, nothing could seperate them. Everyone would make bets on how long it would take them to get together._

"Jack seems you know everything about kate..answer me this,does she have an interest to football?" shannon placed a crisp in her mouth.  
"kate...football?"  
"yeah"  
"no dont go there...why?"  
"im just wondering"  
Kate smiled "whats next lesson?"  
Laura searched through her whole bag looking for her school diary "um..history" she zipped up her bag  
"great another lecture from mr stone on how world war II started" shannon screwed up her crisp packet  
"i know how boring do his lessons get?"  
"plus he makes no sense at all" kate took a sip from her coke can  
"anyway since when have you lot started to watch the football?" jack asked  
All the girls looked towards shannon and claire.  
"im supporting boone even though hes rubbish" shannon laughed  
laura playfully hit her with her bag, shannon looked at claire.  
"yeah me too"  
"you liar" laura giggled  
"claires got a crush on some-one"  
"oh whatever"  
"come on claire you can tell me who"  
Claire jumped up she grabbed her things and marched off.  
"dont be like that claire...im sorry" laura ran after claire  
"so whos her crush?"  
"we cant tell you" steph walked over to the bin and back  
"a promise is a promise"  
kate tried to mouth who it was over to jack, he couldnt get who she was saying.  
"okay kate were not stupid we can see what your doing"  
A bell rang, they all grabbed their bags and headed to history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate,Shannon,Laura,Steph,Jack,Charlie,Sayid and Boone stood at claires front door. Her mom answered the door.  
"evening mrs littleton" laura smiled  
"is claire home yet?" charlie asked  
"yes shes in her room"  
Everyone stepped inside and ran up the stairs like a herd of elephants.When they got to claires room, kate knocked on the door almost knocking it down.  
"hey claire its kate were all here and were sorry...can you forgive us and let us in?" kate asked hopefully  
Claire opened the door and smiled. Everyone piled into her cramped bedroom. Laura plonked herself in a beanbag. Steph,sayid and shannon sat on the floor.Claire sat at her dressing table. Charlie stayed standing as did boone but he soon got laura to hunch up so he could fit in the beanbag. Kate and Jack led on claires bed.  
"claire im really sorry i made such a big deal about your crush" Jack sat up  
"its ok...its not like hes going to go out with me" claire started to brush her hair.  
"why not?" shannon asked  
"im just not good enough for him" claire put down her brush  
"well who is it?" steph moved closer to claire  
"ok fine ill tell you but you cant tell anyone outside of our group" claire looked around  
"we wont" everyone said  
"ok...sawyer" claire said quietly  
The room fell silent and everyone stopped what the was doing. Claires mom walked into the room.  
"claire dinners ready honey"

Walking down the road from claires house, everyone was still pretty shocked.  
"i cant believe she fancies sawyer" kate said breaking up the silence  
"oh come on shes our friend and shes your cousin kate" laura smiled  
"i know but still" kate shook her head  
"what are you jealous?" shannon joked  
kate looked up at jack "no way! never"  
They stopped outside a chip shop.  
"anyone for chips?" boone asked  
"you paying?" laura looked at him  
"sure whatever"  
"ok!" everyone followed boone into the shop  
"um..you two will have to share i dont have enough money...that ok?" boone asked jack and kate  
"thats fine" jack smiled at kate  
kate reached for the vinegar, she looked back at jack remembering that he doesnt like it. She put the jar back onto the shelf.  
Jack took it off the shelf "dont worry babe...i can cope"  
kate smiled and they all left the chip shop.


End file.
